Tiny Towers of Protection
by Ms.AuroraSkies
Summary: "You won't regret me?" Sherlock's words dripped with worried and concerned. Lara's heart swelled as she looks at this man with the most loving of gazes. She touched his jaw with her fingertips and his subconsciously leaned towards her touch. "Never." Sherlock x OC [Rated M for Sexual Content]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Lara is just a random character that I thought up when I was baking a cake that I didn't get a chance to eat. Thanks mom.**

**And you know that I definitely do not own the song that is mentioned here. AT ALL.**

* * *

**Tiny Towers of Protection**

There wasn't much that has changed between Lara and Sherlock after the declaration of mutual feelings under a street lamp. Sherlock still performed his usual antics of being a highly functional, sociopath drama queen and Lara proudly wears her title of being Sherlock's pain-in-the-ass, Betty downer. Their constant snarky remarks towards each other left nothing to the imagination on how those two acted when they were left alone. Their relationship was a secret aspect without wanting it to be. There was no reason as to why they didn't announce it to the world. Both of the stubborn individuals never discussed if it was anybody's business. One can only guess that it might have seemed more personal to Sherlock and Lara, in a sense. Years of experiences that they shared, good and bad, are something that they cherish in confines of their minds. Now, giving their hearts to each other will be treated as such.

Of course, their actions were completely different when they left alone in any given amount of time regardless of how private Lara and Sherlock are. Fingers would casually dance along the surface of hands and small smiles were shared with such easy, that both of them felt euphoric. When Sherlock would be reading a book or just sit in his chair, sorting out his mind palace, Lara took the liberty to go behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders, taking in his scent. The result would be Sherlock stopping whatever he was doing to place one hand on her arms and lean his head against hers, with the most content expression on his face. The smallest touch between Lara and Sherlock was considered their own little piece of heaven. Granted, they never went further than a few touches and a few pecks; however, that changed one evening, much to the Lara's surprise.

What might have been shocking is the fact that it had all started with a simple conversation between John and Sherlock one afternoon. Sherlock was tuning his violin, half listening to John's statements and questions on what type of activities should his date and him should do that night. "Was thinking of taking her to this small restaurant that Molly recommended me. Serve the best Indian cuisine in London, she said. Though, I don't know if Susan would enjoy spicy food since she didn't like…You ain't even listening to me, are you?"

"BORED! If I don't get a case soon, my precious brain cells will be scorched by listening to your 'tactics' on getting shagged by your new nurse." Using his fingers to emphasis the word 'tactics,' Sherlock got up from his couch to place his violin back on its stand before glancing at the doctor who was poking at the fire with the fireplace poker. "Piss off! When was the last time you gotten a good shag?" fired back the doctor as he, too, placed the rod at its respectable place before walking to stand in front of Sherlock. Sherlock, being somewhat speechless at the ridiculous and rather personal question, turned his back to him to look out his window, looking at nothing in particular. John crossed his arms and looked at the detective with a coy look. "That long?..." Sherlock huffed as he crossed his arms and refused to look at his smirking friend. "My god Sherlock! Are you actually a virgin?"

"My…my personal matters are nothing for you to be concerned with, Watson."

John started to laugh at Sherlock's bashfulness. Something that was an extremely rare occurrence. Although it wasn't so much of a surprised to find out that Sherlock never indulged on the temptations of the flesh, John found it hard to believe that the detective didn't seem as if it would bother him as much. John thought that Sherlock wasn't curious about how much two people can bond in a physical way. Or maybe Sherlock is curious and that John was ignorant about what Sherlock craves. It was hard for him to ever think of Sherlock as a basic man and his lack of interest in the opposite (or even the same) sex was a trait that increased John's way of thinking. He really couldn't see Lara, if she ever managed to have her feelings returned, ever awaken that desire within the reserved man. John even had a hard time containing his inappropriate thoughts around the petite woman. Even though she wasn't the most beautiful creature that he has ever set eyes on and her physical appearance did not match women like Irene Adler, Lara's personality and her will is what made her a very desired woman. As small of a person, even shorter that John himself, her heart was opened to everyone who walks into her life, no matter how devastating her hardships were. John was unaware of some of those hardships that the English woman endured until both Sherlock and John were together and the opportunity to talk about Lara past revealed itself. However, Sherlock knew that it was not his place to reveal the complete story and that Lara would only share those dark moments when she feels that it is necessary. Lara was one of the very few people that Sherlock respected and did not dare to misuse her trust, especially now that she was now his girlfriend. Sherlock needs to get use to calling her that.

Hearing John putting on his coat, Sherlock turned to look at him with a sour expression only to make the doctor laugh once more. "Oh lighten up, Sherlock. I am only teasing. I am pretty sure once you find yourself a girlfriend you will finally understand why sex is worth the 'tactics.' Now, I'll be back tomorrow morning if everything goes well. If Lara stops by, tell her I bought that tea that she likes and it's on the top of the fridge." Adjusting his collar, John walked out the door to meet up with Susan, leaving a thoughtful detective behind. Sherlock almost blurted out that Lara was indeed his girlfriend but at the last second, decided not to. Sure, it would only further John's teasing more and that was one thing that Sherlock didn't want to deal with at the moment. It has only been a week and they have not taken the steps into consummating their relationship or even discussed the matter. Even if they did, Sherlock wouldn't know where to begin, how to perform sexual advances and when it was time to act out. He wouldn't know what position would be the best for optimal penetration. Looking at his phone to see that it was a quarter past four, he calculated that Lara would get out of work at around nine and would arrive to his residence at around eleven since she usually stops by her home to give herself a wash. That gives him about enough time to prepare. Putting on his coat and making sure that he had enough money in his wallet, he left 221b with a goal in his mind.

Lara was exhausted. The museum was bombarded with children since this time of year they receive their annual school trips and so Lara had to keep going around the museum her entire shift. The cab stopped on Baker street and she quickly paid the driver, motioning him to keep the change. She stepped out of the cab, closing the door using her rear as she adjusted the take out she picked up for both Sherlock and herself in both of her hands. Using just her index finger and thumb, she was able to pry open the door and carefully closed it behind her, making sure not to make a sound to disturb Mrs. Hudson who usually sleeps at this hour. After stepping through the unlock door, she placed the take out on the kitchen table. "Sherlock! Are you home? I brought some take out since John has that date. Sherlock?...Bloody hell, that man better not have left here without locking his door again…" Lara suddenly heard a sound of shuffling coming from the end of the hall where both Sherlock's and John's room reside. Removing her coat and scarf, she placed them over the head of the nearest chair before following the misplaced noise. Lara knocked three times on Sherlock's bedroom door before calling out his name only to receive no answer. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the knob, it opened to reveal a rather disheveled detective with a drip of sweat making its way down his temple. "Ah, you're here just in time. Just like I suspected you would. Well, don't just stand there, get inside."

Sherlock reached in to grab Lara's forearm to pull her into his room. The walls were a surprising beige color and almost seem as if it was out of place considering the decor of the rest of 221B. The king sized bed took most of the room with its green sheets and white pillows. Nothing decorated the walls and it would almost seem as if the bedroom was never used if it wasn't for the continents that were placed on the desk that was against a window with the curtains draw. "Sherlock, what is going-"

"As you can see, I color coded seven different packages of condoms. I arranged them according to lubrication as well as their breakage resistance and pleasure stimulation. I re-evaluated your medical records and I have come to the conclusion that the brands SKYN and Trojan are both the best options considering how you kept complaining to your doctor on how sensitive your vaginal walls become whenever you use a tampon and so the lubrication on these two condoms are perfect."

"Woah! Okay, Sherlock that is enough and why in the world would you look at such a private matter-"

"Of course, the real problem was that I did not know if any of these would fit my own erected penis and so I just had to estimate by using a stereotypical banana, since there isn't really anything that would help me…well…you know."

"Sherlock! Just…stop!"

Sherlock stepped away from the desk that neatly piled up condoms and a stereo with a plugged in iPod were placed to look at the red faced and clearly embarrassed woman. "Okay, first of all, how many times have I told you that any records about me, medical or not, is my business and you have no right to steal them; and don't you dare say you 'borrowed' them because we know that is a lie. Second, condoms? Really?"

"I didn't steal or borrow your records. I just glanced and memorized them. I had to see if you were taking any sort of birth control pills, which I'm glad you are since you are always turning somewhat of a yellow color from the extreme blood loss-"

"Sherlock!" Lara's red cheeks darken as she resist the urge to slap the pacing detective. Her curiosity was the only thing that glued her feet to the ground. Something must of happened to trigger something in Sherlock's mind to go in a somewhat of a creepy sexual exploration and Lara needed to find out what that reason is.

"But of course, knowing that you are one to use extra precaution I also figured that a little bit more of protection will...make...you more comfortable." Sherlock took staggering breaths as he looked over Lara and almost lost his train of thought. He was also going to mention to her about the three hours' worth of porn that he had analyzed online, but decided to keep that for himself. It was purely for scientific research, of course.

He never dared to actually say what he truly thought about Lara, with the exception of his confession; but he always seemed to struggle to keep his thoughts in order whenever she would look at him. By no means were her eyes as captivating and enduring as the Woman, nor did she hold the confidence as her. Lara and Irene were complete opposite sides of the coin and Sherlock knew that there would be a point where he would have to choose one over the other. He did charts, data equations, scientific research and all results pointed towards the obvious choice. Irene is an attractive, confident and an invigorating individual. She, alone, is the very first female who was able to keep him on his toes and his mind would wonder on several occasions on her well being. Intellectually, she was the perfect match for him. In a sexual manner, the Woman and Sherlock would seem comparable. The Woman is the choice the data supports.

But whenever he would look at Lara, everything would turn into a haze. Instead of his thoughts being disrupted, Lara's presence seemed to give him enough energy to analyze further. She was his first true friend back in his college years and made him feel less of a freak. His high intelligence never scared her and only drew her closer to him; like a moth to a flame. Sherlock knew that there will be a time where her association to him would bring her suffering and torment, but he was selfish and kept her around regardless of his better judgement. That was why he couldn't face her when Mycroft informed him that she was raped as a form of revenge from three colleagues. He had to make it up to her for his failure and selfishness. Justice was the only thing he could think of that might of given her some peace. Sherlock was able to give her that but it didn't prevent Lara from being fearful of almost every human contact for months. What it didn't prevent Lara from doing was her ability to look at the positive side of things. She smiled more frequently and her eyes never lost their shine. When he became aware of her emotions towards him, flashbacks of her on that hospital bed, battered and violated, kept reappearing, and so, he denied her. No matter how much he wanted to hold her and show her how fast his own heart was beating for the doe eye woman. Just as he predicted, his selfishness got the better of him and it wasn't long before he made his feelings known. The only difference this time is that he would not allow her to suffer anymore. He will keep her safe. And so, it was clear to Sherlock that the most worth wild woman for him, with all of her simplicity would be Lara. He chose Lara and he will always choose her.

Clearing his throat, he gathered enough courage to walk up to Lara and grab a hold of her small hands. "If it wasn't for John's insufferable pestering, it would have not come to my attention that I have never engaged in sexual intercourse with a woman."

"Oh, so you've been with a man? That's something I didn't know about," chuckled Lara as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze. She knew that as much as she wanted to question as to why in the world would they be talking about sex, she decided it wasn't important at the moment. Lara should be furious at the fact that Sherlock would let John's teasing infiltrate such a private matter but in all honesty, it was pretty hilarious to her. Sherlock gave her a glare and that halted her snickering before he continued. "I haven't engaged in any sort of sexual activity and the conversation with John made me question as to why that was. I already know that the whole purpose of sex was for procreation and the whole concept of 'just having fun' never appealed to me, as you know. However, it did not stop me from wondering about how it feels. Trust me when I say that I could have easily pay for a prostitute for such an event but I assumed that you would throw a fit if you were to ever found out. The result was that I was to remain a virgin and I wasn't bothered by it. I never was. I never saw virginity to be something special, but…I would like for you to…well…"

Lara's eyes widen as her jaw dropped just a slightly as the information processed in her mind. It wasn't like she didn't think about tearing off Sherlock's shirt every once in a while (yes she has and rightfully so), but Sherlock offering his v-card to her was something that she didn't expect. Truth be told, it made her almost…intimidated. "Sherlock…I'm not a virgin…you know that. It's not like I would know what to do…" Sherlock lets go of her hands to place his on her cheeks and took the liberty to gently press his lips to hers in an effort to somewhat calm her nerves…and his. "The only requirement that's needed is you. That is, if you can trust me."

"Of course I trust you. I'm…just a bit nervous."

"Ah, I thought you would be and so I took the liberty of borrowing John's iPod and looked through some songs that would sooth your nerves." Stepping out of her embraced, Sherlock made a B-line to the stereo and pressed play on John's 'borrowed' iPod. Lara's face turned to a quick red color as a 2Live Crew song blasted in full volume.

_**Oh, me so horny**_

_**Oh, oh me so horny**_

_**Oh, me so horny-**_

Lara ran to frantically pull the AUX cord off, worrying that Mrs. Hudson and the rest of the residence would hear such a prerogative song so late in the evening. It wasn't long before Lara's laughter filled the room as Sherlock just looked at her with a confusing gaze. "What is so funny, Steeling?"

"You thought that song was going to sooth my nerves?" She wiped the corners of her eyes to get rid of the tears before looking up at the detective to give him one of her famous grins. Sherlock pouted as he crossed his arms, clearly offended. "It was the most straightforward song I can find in that bloody-," stilling laughing, Lara wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. As vulgar as that song was, it definitely got rid of her nervousness and only warmth filled her heart at how clueless this man really was about intimacy. She really did care for this insane man, no matter how much of an annoying person he can be.

Sherlock placed his hands on her hips as he deepened their kiss. The once hearty aura was suddenly transformed into another kind of force. It flooded her senses, igniting a dizzying response of his name. "S-Sherlock." She pressed herself against his chest. Sherlock reacted to the small, muffled cry and the tightening of her embrace by scooping her up into his arms and placing her on the desk, knocking over a few tiny towers of colored condoms. "We still need to decide which condoms we should use." Sherlock whispered against her lips. Parting just slightly, she offered him one of her smirks. "I'll take my chances with the birth control." She pulled him down again and ravished his lips with her own. He kissed her slowly, heavily, achingly aware of what a simple action was doing to the lower region of his body. He caught the back of her head with one hand and deepened the kiss further, desperate for more of her tiny moans. Lara was trembling at the sensations they both were sharing. She broke their kiss to fill her lungs with air. Her half lidded gaze fell on Sherlock's darken eyes as she gave him a coy smile. "And here, I thought you were saving yourself for John." Sherlock glared at her teasing, but the sudden mention of John's name triggered a realization. John would probably arrive shortly, given the chances that his date wasn't a success and the doctor had the tendency of barging in his room to see if he was home. Sherlock kissed her as he picked her up once more and, without breaking off the kiss, carried her across the room towards the door. Lara wrapped her legs around his waist so that it would give her some stability from the sudden action. Sherlock used his foot to kick the door closed and Lara gasped softly as she felt her back pressed against tighten her legs around his waist feeling his erection against her thigh. Her senses were going haywire.

"Lock it," he said against her mouth.

"W-what? Oh, yes. Right." She reached down and fumbled with trembling fingers.

"Hurry,' he whispered.

"Don't rush me." She finally managed to get the door locked. The instant Sherlock heard the unmistakable click of iron against iron, he carried her back across the room and laid her down against his bed. He straighten himself and began to unbutton his shirt in quick, impatient movements; his eyes never leaving hers. He left the garment hanging loosely and removed his shoes. Using only her feet, Lara removed her high heels and almost welcomed the sudden release of those god-ridden shoes. Sherlock leaned over her, caging her between his arms. For a moment he just looked at her, as though he needed to commit her to memory because she might vanish at any moment. The blush that was already dusted across Lara's freckled cheeks darken at his lust filled gaze. It was a side of the detective she has never seen before. "I already knew that you were waiting for me to do this," he said with a hoarse voice. She stared into his haunting eyes and smiled up at him. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked gently.

"I am not accustomed to having someone waiting for me for this long. Are…are you sure you are alright with this? You won't regret me?" his words dripped with worried and concerned. Lara's heart swelled as she looks at this man with the most loving of gazes. How can this wonderful pain in the ass man think of himself as a mistake in such a manner? She touched his jaw with her fingertips and his subconsciously leaned towards her touch. "Never. You will never be a mistake to me. I want you. I always did." He never took his eyes off as he unzipped her pencil skirt and slowly removed it leaving her with only her button up shirt and black underwear. Intrigued, she slipped her hands inside the edges of his open shirt and flattened her fingers on his bare skin, enthralled by the heat and strength of him. With one hand, he started to unbutton her white blouse until she was laying underneath him with just her bra. Lara almost laughed at Sherlock as he stared at her bra with an analyzing gaze, knowing that he definitely did not know how to remove such a contraption. Lifting herself just slightly, she reached behind her and unhooked the straps. Leaving the loose bra to cover her breasts, her hands returned to his chest heat burning underneath her fingertips. Slowly, Sherlock's hand began to lower the strands down her arms, exposing one harden nipple and he treated the last strand with the same delicacy. Strangely, Lara didn't seem self conscious with him staring at her in her birthday suit. She just guessed that it had to do with how he just kept looking at her face with eyes that told her all the things he did not dare to say out loud. He reached down her leg and when she felt his hand on the inside of her bare thigh, she drew a sharp breath. The intimacy of his touch left her shaken, utterly consumed with a great need.

He kissed her throat first before leaving a trail of kisses down to one of her breasts. She almost lost her mind when she felt the edge of his teeth on her nipple. The sensation electrified her senses. She clenched her hands in his hair as a violent shudder swept through her entire body. "Sherlock, ah!" He opened his trousers and pushed himself against her bare thigh, hard and heavy and demanding. When he touched the damp, aching place between her legs, she became shatteringly aware of the compelling tension that was building within her there. She lifted herself against his hand and he responded with slow, deliberate strokes of his long fingers that drove her to the brink of madness.

Sensation after sensation coursed through her, leaving no room for uncertainty, let alone any sense of modesty. She was caught up in the whirlwind and she could not wait to see where it would take her. Desperately curious, she circled him with her fingers. Sherlock responded with a hoarse groan that could have reflected either intense pleasure or intense pain.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked anxiously. Did she do something wrong? Was she not suppose to do that?

"I'm in agony."

"Bloody hell, Sherlock. I never meant-"

"Do it again," he ordered roughly as his fingers increased their rate of speed. She explored him while he rained kisses on her throat, shoulders and breasts. Abruptly, but with obvious reluctance, as though he yearned for more but feared he could not tolerate the sensation, he levered himself up and away from her. His fingers closed around one of her ankles and he raised her leg. Assuming that he was going to complete their union, she braced herself.

But he did not enter her. Instead, to her great shock, he draped her leg over his shoulder and moved down the length of her body. When she felt his tongue on her in her most sensitive place, she was so stunned, she could not utter a single word, let alone protest. By the time she finally found her voice, it was too late. Her entire body was clenched as tightly as a fist. Without warning a dazzling sense of released burst through her. The sensation as so overwhelming that she barely noticed that Sherlock had changed positions and was now looming over her. She opened her eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of his intent, fiercely shadowed features. His eyes shined through the dimly lit room and she caught the faint glimmer of hesitation. Sherlock did want the way she looks at him to change after tonight. Lara once again placed her hand on his cheek and strained her neck to gently kiss his lips. The mind palace was in an uproar he struggled to keep everything organized but her touch prevented him to achieve his goal. Taking her kiss as a signal, he slowly began to sink himself into her body.

It was almost too much. She could not endure the alchemical brew of slight pain and pleasure. Her lips parted on a small scream and Sherlock quickly sealed her mouth with is own, destroying the ugly memories of the similar sensations of her rape in a heartbeat. He groaned and then as though he could not help himself, as if he had lost some portion of the self-control he valued so highly, he began to move within her. She clutched his shoulders and clenched her teeth against the uncomfortable, impossibly tight feeling, knowing that he needed this release and aware that it was a gift that she could give him. A gift that was a symbol of how she trusts him with her body, mind and soul. He stroked into her again and again as the room was filled with pants, groans and the screeching of the bed head against the wall. Then, quite suddenly he went absolutely rigid. It was as if he was engaged in a battle of some kind. "Hold me," he begged against her throat.

The words seared her soul and the nothing else mattered. The only important thing in the entire universe in that moment was to holding Sherlock as close as humanly possible. An explosion went through their bodies as they simultaneously climaxed together. Time stood still for them as they laid still on top of one another. A long time later she felt Sherlock move. He eased himself away from her body to lay down next to her, pressing Lara against him. He was completely satisfied and the taste of her skin was still present on the tip of his tongue. Sherlock can definitely get used to having a girlfriend.

Drawing tiny circles with her index fingers, Lara looked up to look at the peaceful and satisfied face of the famous consulting detective. "You watched porn to know exactly what to do, didn't you Holmes?" Sherlock opened his eyes and looked down at the smirking woman. He felt his face grow hot and he quickly recovered by coughing on his fist. "I…wanted the experience to be enjoyable for the both of us and it would have been a rather embarrassing event if I haven't done any research." Lara chuckled as she placed her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart. They stayed silent for a while before a sudden thought occurred in Lara's mind. A smirked appeared on her lips as a certain gleam sparkled in her eyes.

"So, what else did you learn from those porn videos?"

A smirked appeared on Sherlock's face as he didn't need his observation skills to know what she was implying.

John woke up feeling groggy and most of all disappointed. His date last night was a disaster since Molly's recommendation made Susan come down with a horrible allergic reaction as well as food poisoning. Not to mention the bloody noises from Sherlock room.

_Damn that man and his bloody experiments._

Removing his bed sheet off of his body, John got up from his bed and began to wobble his way out of his door. The smell of toast and eggs filled the air and he wondered why in the world would Sherlock be making breakfast. As soon as he entered the kitchen, his jaw dropped as he let out a loud gasp. There stood Lara with only an oversize t-shirt, bearing her legs for the world to see. She turned at the sound of his gasp, her pony tail swinging behind her and John completely lost it when he saw various hickeys decorated on her neck and exposed collarbone. It only took a moment before John realized what this scene in front of him meant.

Sherlock lost his virginity. He lost his virginity to Lara.

* * *

**Ta-da! What did you all think? I wanted to take a mini break from the Lara and Sherlock series since all I had in my mind was this little treat. Now that I have it posted, I can now focus on Filling in the Blanks.**

**If you haven't read it, I suggest you do if you enjoy these two love birds. I also recommend Not an Easy Task as well as it gives Lara's narrative point of view on how their friendship occurred as well as how they both confessed to each other. Remember to let me know what you think because it will make me feel so much better! And it will also make you feel so much better too because…because you are a nice person :)**

**Have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening!**


End file.
